Mighty Morphing Power Rangers Season One
by twistedandtormentedangel
Summary: HOW AND WHY DID RITA HAVE THE GREEN COIN
1. Earthquake, Series Priemere

_A season of rewrites and Changes to the original five …what will become by seasons end_

**Episode One:**

**The First Morph.**

This is the Back Story that has been written for the reasons Rita has for attacking Earth.

Over a Millennia ago, **Zordon** and **Demetri** payed a visit to a planet inhabited by a group of beings known as the **Guardians**, they were a group of six beings each with unique powers, that combined could do massive damage across the universe, Zordon had met there leader on the **Kerovian Planet** where he had saved a young boy they'd be searching for in the demands of there Queen to be, **Astronema,** that boy, as you can guess was her brother **Andros.** During Zordon's run in with there Leader he lost five of his six coins that would power his team of rangers to defend the earth should it be needed. Upon trying to reclaim them he faced there leader in a battle that was to the death, and won, thus he was allowed to leave with the boy and the five coins. Unknowingly to him, he had not realized he'd dropped the remaining coin, leaving it on the planet. Much time passed and new Guardians came into existence, then one day, Rita appeared on the Planet and learned Zordon had killed there leader, hearing this and learning of the precious power coin caused her to join with them and seek revenge, on one condition, they give her the coin. Zordon left the boy with his beloved who later passed on and joined the grid, the boy then gained access to the Mega-ship and began looking for both his sister and friend. Rita had one more encounter with Zordon before being locked away in the dumpster, and that was when Zordon discovered that the Green coin had been lost. Zordon now has resided to earth where he and alpha five have been for much time awaiting the day, they know is coming the day Rita Escapes or the Guardians find them.

**Present Time **

"It's beautiful isn't it" Jason asked as he and Kimberly watch the sun set they had no idea the Rita, an evil sorceress and her minions had escaped from there prison on the moon.

"Kim are you okay" Jason asked waiting for a response to his question.

"Jason things have changed between us" Kim said as the ground beneath them began to shake, Jason stood up and fell quickly towards the ground which now was cracking in half, Jason rolled over, towards the edge of the cliff and stopped unaware of his position he looked over and his friend tears in her eyes mad him want to stand and hold her safe.

**Meanwhile **

"Earthquake" Zack yelled grabbing his guitar and running for the nearest doorway. His friend Trini did the same leaving her bags behind. The two watches as people screamed in horror neither friend was aware that Jason was at that very moment now hanging on for his very life

_**In the Power Chamber Zordon watched knowing very well Rita and Goldar had escaped. **_

"Alpha it's time bring me the five teenagers he chose"

"Yes Zordon" Alpha said teleporting the five teenagers chosen to the power chamber.

Kimberly stood in disbelief before realizing Jason was nowhere to be seen, she then broke into tears.

"Kim" Zack said from across the dark room, similar to the one Zordon had watch the events take place in. Zack made his way over to Kim and stood ten feet away before noticing Jason on the ground.

"Trini" Billy said in shock finding his science partner standing next to him when the lights came on.

"Jason thank god" Kim yelled as Alpha and Zordon appeared before them.

"Where are we" Jason asked

_**Kerovian Planet**_

"They're free" Shiva hollered as she entered Damoses thrown room, to find Astronema conversing with Lord Zed.

"Who's free" Astronema questioned

"Rita my queen, her and her minions were released today by some earthlings"

"Great" Zed snarled under his breath, his talks with Astronema now pointless.

"It also appears she has found Zordon and is sending an army of putties this very minute to his location, the coins will soon be ours again"

"This is perfect" Astronema announced as two more guardians entered,Lotus and Shimmer

**Power Chamber**

"_Zordon it appears Rita has putties outside the power chamber doors" _

"_Rangers now do you understand what you must do" _

"_I don't think this is a good idea" Zack said as Jason unclipped his morpher. _

"_If he's telling the truth we don't have a choice" Kim said._

"_Lets do it" Trini screamed _

"_Yah Lets morph" Billy agreed _

"_Ready guys" Jason asked _

"_Ready" They all said _

"_Lets do it, it's morphing time" _

"_**Tyrannosaurus"** Jason yelled_

"_**Mastodon" **Zack hollered_

"_**Pterodactyl" **Kim Screamed_

"_**Triceratops" **Billy Bellowed_

"_**Saber Tooth Tiger" **Trini screeched_

"_Alpha lead the way" Billy said as Alpha hit a button teleporting them outside the power chamber behind an army of putties. _

"_What are those things" Kim screamed as she got up off the ground _

"_No clue but run" Billy yelled as they turned around to make there way towards them._

…

_Jason threw one over his shoulder to the ground and it vanished, "Guys hit them hard enough and they disappear" He screamed _

"_It worked" Kim yelled as she vanquished one _

"_Way to go Jase" Zack cheered _

_Minutes later the putties were gone, "Rangers can you here me" _

"_Yah Zordon go ahead" Jason said_

"_Stand by for teleportation" _

"_Guys here we go again" Billy said. _

…

_**Kerovian Planet **_

_Andros watched as the five guardians entered the palace, no clue what could be so important little did he know his sisters arrival earlier on was the cause of there arrival now. _

_**Meanwhile back on earth in the power chamber the rangers rejoice with victory. **_

"_What were those things" Zack asked taking off his helmet. _

"_Those Zackary were Rita's putty patrollers, her henchmen" Zordon told them as they powered down. _

"_Rita, what's her beef, Zordon" Jason asked _

"_Rangers, I haven't a clue, but when I do I will inform you of her motives for her attack" _

_**The End**_

_I guess you can already see the twists starting to unfold here's a brief on the next episode, _**Fear of a Ranger** Jason wonders what kind of evil is behind the attack they faced upon there first morph as Andros watches the training the guardians are undergoing. Kim wonders if she can handle being a ranger, Rita unleashes Goldar on the city…

_**Author's thoughts**_

"What are your opinions on the sun setting scene with Jason and Kim do you want that to be kept in mind as I continue this story? Let me know."

****


	2. Fear of a Ranger

_A season of rewrites and Changes to the original five …what will become by seasons end_

**Mighty Morphing Power Rangers **

**Chapter 2 Fear of a Ranger **

"It's terrible" Zack thought as he helped pick up debris from the earthquake that nearly destroyed there city, the same earthquake that changed his and his friends lives for ever. Meanwhile Kim, walked around doing the same but as Zack thought how great the gift they received truly was Kim questioned it. 

"Can I really do this" she thought to herself as Trini and Billy approached her. 

"Hey Kim, I been meaning to ask you something" Trini said 

"Yah what is it" she asked 

"The night of the earthquake, where were you and Jason" the question sent Kim into a trance, "Kim" Trini said trying to bring her back from it but Kim was lost in it. 

Flashback 

"It's beautiful isn't it" Jason asked as he and Kimberly watch the sun set they had no idea the Rita, an evil sorceress and her minions had escaped from there prison on the moon. 

"Kim are you okay" Jason asked waiting for a response to his question. 

"Jason things have changed between us" Kim said 

End of flashback 

"Kim" Billy yelled snapping her from her trance 

"Yah huh" Kim said with a dumb look on her face "Sorry I must have zoned out" she told them. 

"So …" Trini asked 

"Trini, we went to" Kim began as she was interrupted by a crowd of screaming people 

"RUN" people yelled as putties appeared out of nowhere 

"Guys its those things again" Zack screamed as Goldar appeared to. 

Meanwhile Jason wasn't fare away an saw the crowds coming, guessing it could only be bad he ran off into a corner and decided to morph. 

"What should we do, we cant just morph that's against his rules" Billy said as Jason appeared out of nowhere. 

"Hey Freak" Jason yelled gaining Goldar's attention "That's right, you, I don't know what the hell you are or what you wont but get lost now an spare yourself the embracement of defeat" 

"You, red ranger alone think you can stop me, ha" he laughed "Putties attack" 

"Jason needs help guys" 

"I can't do this, guys" Kim said taking off running 

"Kim wait" Trini yelled 

"Trini this will have to wait" Zack said 

"He's right let's go" 

… 

Zordon watched as Kim ran off and the others joined Jason in battle, "Alpha teleport Kimberly here immediately" 

"yes Zordon" Alpha said as Kimberly appeared before them both in the power chamber. 

"Kimberly what is wrong" Zordon asked 

"Zordon, no offence but I'm a teenager, I cant be out doing god knows what at any time it's just crazy, besides that I have no clue what were up against especially when monsters appear out of nowhere and attack us, it's not fare I mean I only did it before cause I thought it was the right thing to do but now it just seems pointless what ever was release two days ago, we cant destroy it were just teenagers" 

"Kimberly one person can make a difference, and if you look in the viewing globe you'll see that. 

Kerovian Planet 

"The training they've undergone is quite impressive" Astronema commented as Andros watched the guardians shoot fire and ice from there eyes and hands. 

"My queen it appears that there is a spy in our mists" The women told her before vanishing "He also has a scanning device that can scan your HP levels" 

"There are very few with that type of scanner, he must work for Deca" Kero announced 

"Who" Astronema questioned 

"Zordon's former love, that he lost in a battle with a king, she pasted on and her spirit was placed in a ship, he has his rangers pilot" Lotus revealed 

"yes but his rangers are on earth, right Zed" Kero asked. 

… 

"Thanks for earlier Kim" the gang said as they returned to the power chamber 

"So this Goldar, he works for Rita" Kim asked 

"Afraid so rangers" alpha said as he received a transmission 

"Rangers it appears we have a transmission from outer space" 

"Play it Alpha" Zordon told him 

"Rangers of earth, my name is Zhane, Karone, now known as Astronema queen of Evil, please if you here from Andros inform him that his sister has hired the guardians to capture and kill him to obtain his powers for evil" 

"Zordon what are we truly up against" Jason asked as Kim closed her eyes and envisioned what could have been the night the earthquake happened. 

… 

"A lots changed between us" Jason said 

"I know Jase, and I think that the changes are something we need something like this" she said leaning in a planting a kiss on him 

… 

The End 


End file.
